PIXIMONS HOTSPRINGS
by Yohko2
Summary: Tamers head to a hotsprings warning this is a little more contriversal then my usual fics VARIOUS TAMER COUPLINGS JENKI JURATO ETC!


Damn I needed a brake from finals and my mind is shot so I tried my best to fix this, I wrote it a LONG time ago when I didn't bother with grammar so I tried going back to fix everything and well it might be a little more…controversial then my other fics. Sorry but I got three days of school left and finals so…I dunno I'm just making stupid excuses anyway I don't own Digimon and thanks for all of you who know better then TO REVIEW ABOUT MY CRAPPIE GRAMMAR! Anyway on with the fic…  
  
""Talking  
  
** Scene change/voices/other room  
  
~~Thinking  
  
PIXIMONS HOT SPRINGS!  
  
  
  
The hot desert sand flew in the wind into the squinted eyes of the tamers as they walked on. Takato strung his feet as he walked while Juri waved her self off with her puppet, Rika yelled at Kazu and Kenta while Henry held his sister Shaochungs hand. Ryo attempted to ignore the heat and instead stare at the horizon either in deep thought or staring aimlessly, no one was sure. The twins Ai and Mako followed Alice asking constant questions of her. "Takato can we stop I think I'm gonna pass out!" Kazu asked as he fell to the ground. "Oh boy it's the tamers version of Mimi Tachikawa run for it!" Takato teased as Kazu through his shoe in the boys face. "Yeah and there's Kenta our Joe, how cute." Henry received the other shoe in the face as Shaochung shrugged and walked off on her own humming happily. "Your all Idiots." Alice said as she slumped over on a pile of sand watching the little girl hope over a small sand dune.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what's over here." Shaochung hummed as she slid down the sand listening to the others argue. Shoes began to fly upstairs as Shaochung continued her search around until suddenly she spotted something. "HENWY!!!!!!" Her childlike voice rang out strongly making every single tamer stop. "Shaochung? Where are you?" Lee started as She continued to shout. Rika held her head, "Damn for a little kid she screams like a harpy!" "A what?" Kazu asked passing Rika putting his shoes back on as he hopped to keep up with the others. Finally everyone slid down to find Suzie pointing to a large old-school Japanese mansion surrounded by huge wooden fences, and the sound of water was strong. Everyone looked at each other all at once blushing slightly. " WOW! IT'S A HOT SPRING!" The tamers raced over the hot sand and raining sunlight to find a small pink Digimon at the gate. "It's a piximon." Kazu said as Kenta nodded whilst Ryo rolled his eyes. "No shit anyone who saw the television show would know that."  
  
Steam rose from the hot springs, of the digital world. The sun shown high above them making everything twice as warm, the tamers had, had a long day of wandering through the desert looking for culumon so they were all barely walking with the exception of Ai, Mako and of course Shaochung who were all full of everlasting energy. "Well…. Welcome to my hot spring it's free of charge stay as long as ya like I just got a couple rules." Everyone looked at him attentively while he continued hopping down in front of them. "Only two per hot spring, don't brake anything and DON'T… well I shouldn't have to say this but…. don't you know…." Takato's head went sideways, "What's he talking about?" Juri just shrugged as they turned to Henry who sweat dropped, "Well I have a fairly decent guess." Rika sat twitching her arms folded, "HE MEANS DON'T VIOLATE THE SPRINGS GOT THAT GOGGLE HEAD?" "How do you violate a pool?" Juri asked Rika her hand by her chin in thought. "I bet they mean you better go before you get in Mako!" Ai shouted as her brother crossed his arms, "You're the one who should watch yourself!" Alice came up to the gate, "Your hopeless can we go in now powder puff?" "Well… not with that attitude you can't, you need some manors young lady… AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO GIVE EM TO YOU!" Alice's eyes widened as the little pink fluff ball pulled them all inside.  
  
Rika said happily lying back against the rocks of their spring, Jeri held her fuzzing digivice still, non responsive. "Rika... it's all my fault." "No it's not why is it your fault?" "I wasn't strong enough of a tamer... you said so yourself." "No You were a great tamer Jeri, I just said that because... well.... forget about it, you had more of a heart then any other tamer, maybe not physically strong but you were caring and strong when you had to be." Jeri smiled weakly and shook her head, "No Rika, It's all my fault, that leomon is gone forever, no matter how hard I wish he wont ever come back to me". Rika sighed softly as she looked away hearing the small wooden door creak open. Takato's head popped out from behind it, instantly blushing with blood streaming from his nose. "EWWW YOU PERVERT GET OUT GOGGLE HEAD!" Rika tossed shampoo bottles at his head. "Hey rika I'm not here for you! Stop!" Takato shouted hiding behind the door as Rika stood up arms crossed." Well what do you want then?" "I wanna talk to Jeri so can you please Leave?" Jeri wasn't listening to anything they were saying in fact she probably hadn't even seen Takato. "No way!" "Please Rika... you can go to the spring I was sharing with Henry, he said he wouldn't mind." Rika blushed madly and nodded leaving them. "Good luck Jeri. And Takato.... IF I FIND OUT YOU TRIED ANYTHING I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She said leaving as Takato walked up to the edge of the pool Jeri was laying against the back her head looking into the sky. Takato held the towel at his side tightly his blush permanently marked over her checks. ~Jeri~… "Can I join you?" Her face finally lifted over to him, her face showed expressions of shock as she nodded softly unsure. Takato stepped in, "hot hot hot"... he slid next to Jeri. She watched him as he looked at the water, "Jeri about what happened I wanted to say thank you." "Huh thank you, to me?" Her voice seemed so lifeless now, so monotone. "Yeah, you snapped me out of it, in fact if it weren't for you I don't know where I might be, you helped me bio digivolve, you helped me realize I shouldn't kill Beelzemon, you're done so much for me Jeri.... I'm so glad you came with us. Jeri are you still glad you came?" She nodded softly, "yes I got to meet Leomon, and I got to spend time with you, and really grow up, I didn't realize what a weak little fool I've been." "No!" Takato grabbed her shoulder causing them both to blush as he removed it. "Listen Jeri, your the heart of our team, when you spared Beelzemon, I realized what a kind person you are, more then I could have ever imagined, I mean none of us were gonna let that guy go. But you, after he killed Leomon you spared him...." "Leomon would have wanted that." Jeri said softly almost not listening. "Listen Jeri, I...it's not your fault, what happened was the deva's fault they turned Impmon into that thing, he..."Takato couldn't finish his sentence as Jeri's eyes filled with tears. "But he's gone now, and it's my-- ""NO! Jeri I said it's not your fault it's mine I shoulda been there then Guimon could have digivolved the right way the first time and we could have stopped him." Jeri looked up at him. "Jeri, I need you here with me, I can't stand to se you so sad. If you wanna just go home I couldn't blame you." Jeri shook her head, "If you need me I'll stay, Takato...I just...""I know Jeri. Listen, it's all over now, I promise guilmon and I will take care of you, we will protect you." "So your my partner now?" She asked teasing slightly as he nodded happily, "Yeah Jeri that's right, Glantmon at your service." He looked at her, the tears stopped falling as her eyes melted into his. They couldn't part from their position just staring into each others eyes heads almost together. Finally Takato pushed away his blush and kissed Jeri passionately as he wrapped his arms around her softly. After a moment Jeri kissed back and placed her arms around his neck they parted they whispered each others names, they just sat their in the hot water holding each other. "So what about Leomon?" "I'll always remember him for what he was." Leomon's data swiftly passed by and it's voice spoke into Takato's mind gently. *Takato thank you, I can finally allow my data to pass, now that I know someone will always be there to protect Jeri, and love her. * Takato smiled watching it he whispered goodbye Leomon. "Jeri, I have to tell you something." "Me too takato. They both took in a breath and sighed softly. ""I love you."" They both laughed realizing they had said the same thing. "SO you'll always be here for me?" Jeri asked in a soft whisper. "Yup, as long as your here for me I'll be here for you." "Our hearts always as one." Jeri replied softly yet slightly seductively as he brought her in for another kiss. Alice sweeps the trash from around the pool watching them. "Right time to leave..." Pixiemon jumped in her face, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING LIL MISSY YOU GOT WORK TO DO!" Alice continues sweeping the MANY floors that surround the MANY hot springs while piximon watches sipping his martini. "That's a good job you might learn something after all." ~Yeah sure your about as useful as Daisuke to season 2, your lessons are so screwed up I mean honestly…. ~ Alice sighed as she kept sweeping sweat dropping as the piximon began to cheer for her with two little white fans.  
  
The knocks were heard as Henry looked up. "Takato?" Rika came in blushing covering her eyes, "Nope just me." "I am fully clothed thank you." Henry said half serious making Rika put her hand down to scan him and the room over. "Just had to make sure." "Should I take that personally I mean I thought you were Takato why would I be naked?" Rika blushed stronger as she put her foot in the water and splashed him. "Oh shut it." "So I am guessing things went well with Takato and Juri?" "I don't know I didn't stay to watch what is that goggle head doing anyway?" Henry laid his head back on the rock pattern outlining the pool his gray eyes seeking her lilac ones, "Oh you know the usual confession of love sorta thing." Rika laughed as she slipped in the pool making Lee blush strongly now looking at her. "Yeah that sounds like our little moron." "Yeah all grown up and asking girls out on dates I'm so proud." The two teased back and forth as Jenrya sighed laying his head back to star at the few clouds. " Ya know I think it went fine though. They... they really love each other." Rika sighed as she leaned against the rocks to get comfortable. He nodded softly, "yeah I think your right... Rika, is there anyone you feel that way about?" She blushed hiding it as best she could she knew Henry saw it though, he always did. He always seemed to see through all her masks, to see her real self, no matter how much she hid it he always saw the real her. "Who is it? After her silence Henry continued. Uhhmmm, it's not important." She looked up to finally face him. "What about you? Well maybe, she's the most beautiful, most amazing girl I've ever meet, I...I suppose it would be nice to have what Takato and Jeri have." "Yeah I guess everyone wants that sometime even me.... "Rika couldn't believe herself. "So where's Terriormon?" Rika asked eager to change the subject. "Uhh I dunno I thought he was with renamon actually." "With renomon?" Rika asked confused as she thought Renamon was going for a walk to be alone. "Yeah I saw them a while ago." From another pool Alice stood wide eyed broom in hand, "O…K…. maybe I should go now…" Alice crinkled her brow her eyes shifty as she looked about once she found the little pink bowling ball with wings gone she snuck out. The moment she rounded the corner a little Digimon crossed his arms, "So lil girl where do you think your going?"  
  
This is all after the leomon-sovereign thing but before Juri is cloned  
  
"So you feeling better Renamon?" Terriormon asked jumping onto her shoulder much like he did with Jenrya. "Yes, why do you ask you were the one near death?" "Oh that Jen helped me out there I'm fine but you.... you were hurt a little deeper then that weren't you." Renamon looked over at him and gave a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean about you know who." "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." "Beelzamon backslash Impmon duh." Terriormon said making her close her eyes trying to get away. "I know how you felt about him." Renamon kept walking trying to not listen to the little voice. "You loved him, but you never told rika cause you knew she would be embarrassed about it, or angry or whatever else. But I know you cared about him. I don't know why, but I just.""I don't know well either way that's all over now isn't it, can I not talk about it." Terriormon didn't want to upset her, he cared a lot about Renamon so he nodded and changed the subject. "So Jen likes Rika, how's Rika?" Renamon stopped abruptly as Terriormon nearly fell off. "Hey whadya trying to do kill me?" Renamon shook her head softly; "did you say Jenrya likes Rika?" "Yeah duh!" "That's perfect. Well almost." "Ok tell me what exactly is up with that girl?" They both sat down on a grassy spot, "Well you see, Rika's mother.... always loved Rika's father but she.... had quiet a few... boyfriends on the side. After a while Rika's father left and her mother continued her many relationships. Not just that I suppose, her mother was pregnant at the age of 16 and her father just happened to leave then, maybe it was because she was cheating or to escape his responsibility to Rika. Truth is her mother isn't even sure who exactly is the father not for sure.... Rika always felt so hurt, she never believed in love after all that, also that's why she wears that shirt." "Oh with a broken heart shape.... "Terriormon said softly taking it all in. "But, when she met Jen, I dunno she hated feeling that way but I could tell she card about him. One night I even heard her whisper his name in her sleep." "Ahhhh this IS perfect. We gotta get em together!" Renamon sighed softly nodding, yes, "Jen always had such a good effect on her, and maybe he can heal her wounded heart."  
  
Jenrya and Rika sat in silence in their bath for a moment, until the two Digimon came out of the bushes, running not to their partners. "Ahh look Renamon we don't have to do the work after all look at em!" "Yes Rika why are you in here?" "I could say the same to you renamon." "Well it appears as though you've finally over come your fear and have committed yourself to Henry." "WHAT?" "Yeah way to go Henry you finally told Rika how much you love her instead of insisting she would tell you. After all she is definitely not a shy person is she."? Both of the people blushed madly hoping the other would not listen, he knew this was just another stupid joke thanks to terriormon, however he got Renamon to help was beyond him. However a screaming Suzie interrupted the horrible moment.  
  
"HENWY! TEWIEWRMON!" "Suzie in here!" Henry shouted as his little sister splashed into the bath. "Hi Henry!" "Why are you in here Suzie?" "Oh I thought I would leave those other two boys alone." "Huh were Kenta and Kazu singing that stupid bath song again?" Rika asked as Suzie shook her head madly. "Well I think Kenta musta got something on his face cause that other boy was cleaning his face off, with his tongue." "WHAT?" Rika and Henry shouted jumping up. Rika looked over at Henry with a sly look. "Well?" "I think we should see this!" Henry said running off down the hall with towel tight around him. Rika was behind pulling Suzie by the hand they approached the door way and heard talking...*Kazu I think you broke it. * *No no no I can fix it, just need to pump it a little more** Yeah, but nothings coming yet. * *I know just wait. * *Maybe your not doing it right.... * *Well Kenta it's not brain surgery. * *Then why isn't it working, do you want me to work it for a while? * *No Kenta...* *Hurry up Kazu! * *I'm going as fast and as hard as I can ok. * Henry covered Suzie ears as Rika looked over the corner to see the boys pumping the water pump. "What are you guys doing?" Rika asked as the two boys turned around. "Oh Hey Rika, our water pump stopped working." Kazu said walking toward them. The three looked disgusted, as Kenta asked them "What's wrong" they shook their heads. "Nothing, nothing... Jen lets go". Rika suggested as Suzie approached them. "I think I'll hang out here again bye bye!" "Ok bye Suzie." Henry said unsure but Rika shrugged, "common Jen I think I'm gonna be sick just at the thought." "Me too Rika." They walked down the empty halls to hear Jeri and Takato talking from their spring.  
  
"So uhh Jeri are you sure about this." "Yes Takato, I want to be with you forever." Rika and Jenrya looked at each other and whispered little victories. Until they heard something else. "Ok... well do you want me to start or, uh do you want to?" "I don't think they are fixing the water pump in there." Rika said holding her head and Jenrya blushed shaking his head, "Nope." "HENWY!" Suzie shouted running down the hall. "Suzie what is it?" He picked her up and held her level to his face. "I think the thing on Kent's face fell on his back cause now Kazu is cleaning that off.... and well... "Suzie trailed off as she saw Jeri and Takato. "Ahhh THAT MEAN KID IS BEING MEAN TO THAT SAD GIRL! Maybe he's trying to make her not sad but being mean wont help, but it seems to be working." Henry shut the door with his free hand and set Suzie on the ground. "Suzie you should go play with Lopmon." Suzie Nodded. "OKIE Henwry!"SHe ran off walking by another room, which she thought was uninhabited to see Ryo...playing with himself Suzie looked at him strangely. "I don't like these people anymore, their weird!" She walked off as Rika and Henry got dressed and sat down outside. "Can you believe this day?" "Nope.... In the morning we came here separated and depressed because of Leomon and worried about the Deva's and now, look... we're all going to leave happier then ever." ~Well almost all of us~ Rika thought looking at Henry. Alice laid against the hall sweat clinging to her forehead, which was wrapped with a white cloth, and her dark clothes covered by a white robe. "God this sucks.... I am sooo sick of working." She peered her sky eyes into another room where Ai and Mako were having the water war of a century. "Ah damn I bet I'm gonna have to clean that up!" "DAMN STRAIGHT NOW HOP TO!" Alice sighed as she was jabbed in the back by his wand.  
  
  
  
~That's it he deserves to know... I have to tell him. ~ "Henry..." Rika started, about what Renamon and Terriormon were saying...." "Oh that." Henry looked away expecting her to jump off the ground and shout about how it was untrue. So he thought he'd do it himself. "Let me guess it wasn't true, just another on of Terriormons cruel jokes." "No! Not at all Jen I love you!" She grabbed his hand, "I hate this feeling I never wanted to be in love I never wanted to Kiss someone or hold someone, or stay with someone forever. But you make me feel that way, you always see the real me." Jenrya smiled softly, "Rika I love you too, you've always been so cold but I see the warmth in your heart, you're so beautiful inside and out. Your smile, I love it when you smile Rika." He traced his finger down her check to her chin and tilted her chin slightly. Henry placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips; Rika deepened it and wrapped her arms around his neck. In a moment he pulled her back on him slightly, and they just sat their together in each others arms. ~Henry, you make things so much better... ~Rika thought moving her hands in his hair messing it up slightly. ~I can't believe she really loves me, I know I can melt your cold heart Rika. We can stay together and help each other. ~***~Takato, I just want this to last forever, just laying her on your chest resting my head in your neck. ~ He kisses her forehead softly, she looks up. "Takato I love you." She twirled her fingers in his hair as he moved his arms to her back to rub it softly hugging her. "I love you too Jeri Always and Forever." She planted butterfly kisses on his cheek and moved to his lips. ~I could stay here forever with her, I will take away all her sadness no matter what and she will make sure I don't screw up anymore with my taming. ~***~ Ok so I'm completely unsure about all this, but as I lay here next to him I don't feel so worried about what the others will think. I am just glad to be here with him, I think I might actually love Kenta. ~ Kazu thought as his smaller friend held his arms over Kazu's chest and was breathing softly against his skin. Kazu's head rested on his folded arms as he looked down at Kenta who was sleeping softly against him. Kenta smiled softly waking from his dream. ~I don't wanna move and ruin this moment, it' too perfect. I just wanna stay here with Kazu. ~ Ryo sat next to Suzie and all the Digimon. "Sucks don't it." Ryo started as Suzie turned to him confused. "Never mind." He said softly laying back cyberdramon was already trying to fight the wall; Renamon was still talking to terriormon while Guilmon played with a butterfly. "It's so pwetty here isn't it Wyu." He sighed softly and nodded, "yeah it is." Alice sat between the twins holding them apart, "Ok you two knock it off." Piximon came in and bowed to the gothic girl. "Well you've been working hard all day how do you feel?" "Tired." She said still holding the twins as she rolled her soft creamy eyes. "Good! THEN YOU CAN GET YOUR LIL FRIENDS OUT OF HERE THEY BROKE EVERY SINGLE RULE!"  
  
OWARI and remember this is the result of finals and no sleep anyway r n r 


End file.
